Wild
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Cameron wants to try something new so she goes to the bad boy of WWE...Dean Ambrose. (ONE-SHOT!)


**ONE-SHOT Request for Dean'sDeadlySin! Hope you and other readers enjoy it! :)**

"Girl, what do you mean you broke up with Vincent?" Naomi looked at Cameron as if she was completely insane.

"I'm tired of dating the same men all the time. Vince was sweet and all but the relationship went dull eventually. I need someone new. Someone different. Someone whose on the roster as well so I can get some whenever I want." Cameron laughed as she was putting her ring gear on.

"What kind of guy are you looking for? A bad boy?" Naomi joked and laughed hysterically. She looked over to Cameron who had smile on her face. "Girl, I was just kidding you know." Naomi turned serious when she saw that Cameron wasn't laughing.

"Were you?" Cameron asked with a grin.

"You do know there's only one true bad boy on the roster right?. Have you heard the words that Summer Rae and Paige use to describe Dean Ambrose in bed?! He's a freaking psychopath! You better stay away from him." Naomi warned.

"Oh girl chill out. I haven't said anything. I'm going to go get my make-up done. See you there." Before Naomi could say anything else, Cameron was already out the door.

She wandered the halls and passed by the make-up department. She might have lied to Naomi about where she was going. She kept on walking around until she finally spotted him. He was sitting down in catering alone. This was her chance. She made sure that her ring gear was properly on, showing off her curves and round ass. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey." she said as she twirled a lock of her hair around her index finger.

"Are you lost?" Dean answered with a raised eyebrow. No girl (except for the self-proclaimed ring rats) has ever approached him.

"Nope." Cameron said simply and sat down next to could feel Dean's eyes on her ass as she sat down. "You know, I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Is that so?" Dean smirked. He instantly catched on to what she was doing. Her body language said it all. Cameron wasn't normally the kind of girl that he went for but who was he to deny someone with a body like hers? Nice curves, nice ass, and a gorgeous face. Perfect.

"Yeah. Paige and Summer Rae use some...interesting vocabulary. Let's just say that." Cameron smiled at him and leaned in closer. "I would like to have my own right to describe _you_ as well." she whispered and placed her hand on his thigh

Dean removed her hand from his thigh and leaned in to her ear. "Do you have any idea what you are asking for sweetheart?" he whispered sternly.

Cameron's only response was a lick to his ear. Dean growled and pulled back. He looked at her for a while and then grabbed her hand. He stood them up and he dragged her down an empty hallway with multiple doors until he finally found an open one. There was nothing but a table and a couple of chairs in there. Dean pulled Cameron in and closed the door, locking it. He turned around and found Cameron sitting on the table with her top already discarded. Dean roamed her body and walked up to her slowly. Almost like a savage animal hunting its prey.

Dean grabbed her by her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Tongues entwining and their lips sealed shut with one another. Dean immediately took a hold of her breasts and kneaded them. He trailed his lips down to her neck and began to lick and suck on her caramel soft skin. He gave her nipples a pinch which made Cameron yelp in pleasure.

"Oh shit!" she arched her head back and enjoyed the roughness that Dean was doing to her body. He roughly yanked her shorts and underwear off. He pulled away momentarily to take off his shirt and pants. He gave a wicked smile before he went at it again. He grabbed a good portion of her hair and yanked her off the table.

"On your knees." he instructed and Cameron did as she was told. She went on her knees and was confronted by Dean's hard cock. She was about to reach for it but Dean yanked her hand away. "No until I tell you to!" he growled looking down at her. Cameron just looked up at him and smiled. She had never been dominated like this before and she loved it. It was different.

Dean stroked his cock right in front her face for a minute or so and then stopped. "Go ahead." he smirked. She immediately got a hold of it and stroked it one time before entering his hard length in her mouth. She licked the head and then again, went down on it and she could feel the head hitting the back of her throat. She sucked on it slowly at first and then fastened the pace.

"Fuck! You're good at this." Dean growled and he started to thrust into her mouth. He had never had a girl handle his cock that way. It was definitely the best he's had. He felt his cock throb and he was about to explode at any moment so he pulled of her mouth and pulled her up to her feet. They kissed each other roughly again and Dean slid his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. He hesitantly pulled away and went to go sit on one of the chairs. He crooked his index finger, motioning for her to go to him. Cameron approached him and straddled his lap and Dean quickly entered her roughly. Cameron moaned loud as she felt him enter her. She held onto Dean's shoulders and she began to move her hips up and down. Dean gripped her hips tightly and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He locked and sucked on it before biting it lightly.

Cameron winced with a mixture of pain and pleasure when Dean bit her nipple and it made her even more wet. Holding onto Cameron, Dean stood up walked over to the table. "Bend over" he instructed. Cameron released her grip on him and bent over the edge of the table. She felt the coldness of the table tickle her nipples and she gasped.

"Best ass I've ever seen." Dean smirked. He rubbed his hands all over her back and then settled them on her ass. He spreaded her ass cheeks a little and then thrusted inside her hole anything but slowly. Cameron felt her knees go weak and she held onto the edges of the table.

"Oh my god Dean...mmm."

"Fuck you feel amazing!" Dean growled as he held onto Cameron's hips and thrusted inside her. Amazing wasn't a word he used very often but it was definitely the right word for this situation. He bent over and placed a kiss on the back of Cameron's neck, then entwined his fingers in between hers. They both felt their peaks coming and Dean increased his pace.

Cameron had never felt so amazing in her life. She also never had sex like this before. Her ex Vincent never wanted to try something different and they would do it in bed. This was a new experience for her and she was enjoying it. Especially because she was going through it with Dean Ambrose. He mad her feel like she was on top of the world. No man had ever made her feel that way. She moaned his name as she felt her walls tighten around Dean's throbbing cock and she reached her peak hard. Dean bit her shoulder as his balls tightened and his throbbing cock emptied his warm seed deep inside Cameron. "Oh Dean...that...was amazing." Cameron panted still bent over the table. Dean licked and then kissed her neck.

"No lie. You're the best I've ever had. I hope you realize this won't be the last time." Dean said sternly as he put his clothes back on. He grabbed her roughly by the neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. Before he pulled away, he bit her bottom lip and licked it. "And next time, I'll be even more rough on you." he winked at her and walked out of the room.

Cameron laughed and walked out after being fully dressed again. On her way over to the make-up department, she walked past Dean and his two partners. She smiled at him she walked by and he smirked at her in response.

"Girl, where the hell were you?" Naomi asked as soon as she saw Cameron walk in.

"Wild." was all Cameron responded as she sat down to have her make-up done.

"What?" Naomi looked at her confused.

"My word to describe him is wild."

**REVIEW.**


End file.
